


How It Should Be

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, I betaed this on my own oops, Iwa has a GF, LOL sorry Oikawa is such a shit, M/M, as many shitty cliches i can shove in one fic, oikawa is jealous, ultimately this is iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Oikawa can't help how jealous he is of Iwaizumi's new girlfriend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	How It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



> HAPPY ANTI-VALENTINE'S DAY ADRIANA LOL 
> 
> Your all time favorite trope <3 I only write Haikyuu for you now I swear hahaha

The worst part about the whole situation is _she's cute_.

Her laugh echoes in every room. She smiles with every muscle in her face, her cheeks round and rosy. Her brown eyes are bright and shimmer with excitement at all points of the day. She has long flowing brown hair that falls just above the curve of her adorable ass. (Yes, even he can admit she has a nice one.) Her brown bangs curl in wisps across her forehead, smaller pieces draping over her cheeks.

She's _cute_.

The last thing Oikawa wants to do is admit this. Especially when Iwaizumi introduces her as his girlfriend. It's like Oikawa is watching the scene in slow motion. Iwaizumi's hand falls to her lower back, his arm wrapped protectively around her. The two of them walk toward him, the sounds of their steps echoing on the ground.

Iwaizumi's lips curl into a grin and he looks at Oikawa. "This is Suzuki Tora, my girlfriend." Oikawa watches painfully as Iwaizumi forms the words. His lips curl around his teeth as he forms the 'g' then they pushed backwards as his teeth press against his lower lip to punctuate the 'f'.

Girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend._ What a truly disgusting word. Oikawa hates it.

"Hi!" she says. "It's nice to officially meet you. I-I mean, of course I know who you are. You and Iwa-chan are such a perfect duo on the volleyball court."

Oikawa's eye twitches. Iwa-chan. _Iwa-chan._ Only _he_ calls Iwaizumi _Iwa-chan_ and that's because they've known each other forever and everyone knows Iwaizumi is the best at spiking Oikawa's sets.

At least she has the decency to know who he is.

He closes his eyes, a dark smile pulling across his lips. "Hello. Suzume, was it?"

"Suzuki," she says, correcting him. He knew, but he doesn't want her to think her name is important enough for him to remember immediately.

"Ah, yes, it's _so_ nice to meet you. Especially since Iwaizumi has never mentioned you to me," he says pointedly.

A small look of hurt passes through her eyes, and Oikawa should feel guilty, but mostly he feels rather pleased with himself. Still, she makes a bubbly comeback. "Oh, I see! Well I'm sure all you two talk about is volleyball anyway," she says, shrugging. If it's meant to be a dig, it's not a very good one.

"That's true," Iwaizumi chuckles.

"Speaking of," Oikawa says, clearing his throat. "The bell rang an _hour_ ago, so we're going to be late." Okay, so the bell rang like... maybe two minutes ago, but Oikawa needs them to move along as fast as they possibly can.

"An... hour?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

"You'll get used to him. He's dramatic about everything," Iwaizumi says, rolling his eyes.

The last thing he wants is to be around her any longer than he has to be.

"I am _not_ ," Oikawa scoffs and he hates the way she giggles at him, her hand covering her mouth.

"I don't want you to be late to practice," she says, cupping her hands behind her back. "Can I come watch-"

"No!" Oikawa says, waving his hand quickly. "It's a closed practice. Team members only!" Oikawa makes his way behind Iwaizumi and pushes on his back. "We're leaving, goodbye Subame."

"It's Suzuki," she says, but Oikawa pretends not to notice. He certainly doesn't care. "Have fun!"

"Bye!" Iwaizumi calls over his shoulder and immediately frowns at Oikawa. "Okay, okay, you don't have to push me."

Oikawa sighs. "Fine, fine. Don't be grouchy just because I'm pulling you away from your new _girlfriend_ ," he sneers.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. "I'm not grouchy," he sighs, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. "I actually think that went better than I expected."

"Better than expected?" Oikawa gasps, pressing his hand against his chest. "It went perfectly," he scoffs.

"Sure," Iwaizumi snorts and they head to practice. Honestly, it's what Oikawa needs to distract himself from this disaster.

~~

"So how long has _this_ been going on?" Oikawa asks, glaring at Iwaizumi on the other side of the gym.

Matsukawa sighs. "What? Iwaizumi's girlfriend?"

Oikawa was able to block her from their practice a few days ago, but ever since then, she shown up every afternoon.

"We knew you would be mad about this," Makki states.

Oikawa puffs out his cheeks. "I'm not _mad_!" he snaps.

"Could've fooled us..." Matsukawa says.

No, he's not mad. He just hates it and he hates her. He hates how _happy_ Iwaizumi looks. He's laughing with her and she's tossing balls towards him and Iwaizumi is either hitting them or catching them and tossing them back, like he's teaching her some sort of special move.

Tossing to Iwaizumi is _his_ job and he's tempted to go over there and knock the volleyball out of her damn hands.

"Neither of you answered me," Oikawa continues, glaring at the other two. "How long have they been..."

He can't bring himself to say the word 'dating', as if saying it will cause it to manifest and then this relationship will actually be real.

"I dunno," Matsukawa says, shrugging.

"A week or two?" Makki says, shrugging with Matsukawa.

"TWO!?" Oikawa yells. That's far too long. Iwaizumi always gets upset when he's hanging around or flirting with girls. So why does Iwaizumi get to have dates?! "That's enough," he hisses and makes his way over to them.

"Hello, Oikawa-san, how are-" Suzuki starts to say, but Oikawa holds up a hand to stop her.

"We don't have time to be fooling around, _Iwa-chan_ ," he grumbles.

Iwaizumi, of course, immediately frowns. Admittedly, Oikawa doesn't like seeing him frown like this. Iwaizumi frowns a lot, usually at Oikawa, usually in jest. But... this is different. There's real frustration behind his brow and Oikawa doesn't like this look.

"I'm teaching her," he states.

"We're basically practicing!" she giggles and Oikawa glares daggers.

This is not practicing. This girl doesn't understand volleyball, which means she won't understand Iwaizumi. The idiot is just going to end up hurt in the end, when he realizes this girl can't share his passions in the way he needs.

"This isn't practice," Oikawa snaps. "I should be the one tossing to Iwaizumi, not you!" he growls.

Suzuki's eyes open wide and she glances between the two boys, but Iwaizumi is the first one to speak. Admittedly, Oikawa was a little blunt, so she's probably not used to his tone of voice.

"Alright," he grunts. "I'll see you later, Tora-chan," he mutters, the words almost sounding cute.

"Aw," she says, her lips curling into a bratty pout. "I'll see you later."

"Yes, later!" Oikawa says, smiling. Maybe she'll see him never.

During practice, Oikawa barely tosses to Iwaizumi.

~~

"How long do you plan on moping about this?" Makki asks at lunch.

Iwaizumi isn't sitting with them. He and _girlfriend-chan_ are sitting at a smaller table together, laughing away and eating.

"How long have they been together again?" Oikawa asks, not taking his eyes off of them for a moment. He shoves some rice into his mouth, his cheeks puffing out as he chews.

"You just asked a few days ago, so... two weeks and... I dunno, a few days," Matsukawa says.

Oikawa pushes his thumb against his chopsticks and he has half a mind to break them despite them being plastic.

"I dunno why you're so upset about this, he's practically dating _you_ ," Makki says casually. He returns to look at his food, ignoring whatever inevitable response comes.

"Dating... me?"

Well that's just downright incorrect! If he and Iwaizumi were dating, _he_ would be over there sitting with him, just the two of them. They'd walk home together after practice. They would talk about their futures, hands linked together, fingers intertwined.

Oikawa didn't know how many times he's thought about something like that. Sometimes he pictures them in college, still together, after all these years, because where would Oikawa be without his Iwa-chan.

"Uh yeah," Matsukawa says, breaking Oikawa of his looping, spiraling thoughts. "She looks like girl you. Hell even her name, Tora, is close to yours."

Admittedly, he hadn't noticed any of those things. Nor had he stuck around long enough to remember that was her name. But now that he's thinking about it... it does make sense. Her brown eyes were similar to his; playful but with a serious energy. Even her light brown hair is similar in color to his. But most importantly... they both make Iwaizumi smile.

Iwa-chan needs him just as much as Oikawa does.

"Hm," Oikawa hums, tilting his head back and forth as if he hasn't already figured this out. "I think you could be right."

"Yeah," Makki says. "We've been discussing it since they got together."

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" Oikawa exclaims.

Both of them shake their heads, obviously not wanting to offend him.

"Whatever," he scoffs, pulling his gaze away from them.

Oikawa takes pride in knowing it probably won't last between them. There's no way, not when Iwaizumi is most likely thinking about him.

~~

For the next week, Oikawa _deals_ with Suzuki. She's there, he has to get used to it... for now. He truly believes it won't last, but... there's not much he can do. They're together and Iwaizumi seems _happy_ , so Oikawa buries himself into homework and volleyball. It's easier to focus on that.

Then, it happens.

Iwaizumi is late. This is becoming a slightly more normal circumstance since _Tora-chan_. Now Oikawa kind of understands why Iwaizumi is so annoyed when _he_ is late.

He clicks his tongue, checking the clock again. He taps his foot on the ground, deciding it's time to take matters into his own hands. He makes his way out of the gym, clutching the volleyball hard against his chest.

He's going to find Iwaizumi and bring him to practice if it's the last thing he does.

Marching outside, Oikawa freezes. Iwaizumi is standing with her, under the covered walkway. The two of them look serious, her gaze turned down to the floor. She looks upset... tense... Maybe they're... finally breaking up?

Iwaizumi nods his head, adjusting the way he stands. It looks like he's moving closer to her.

Oikawa can't hear what they're saying, but he can see how close they're getting. She stands on her tiptoes brushing her lips up against his. He cups her jaw, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks as Oikawa watches them deepen their kiss. Her arms wrap around Iwaizumi's neck, their bodies pressed close.

For a moment, Oikawa wonders what it would be like if it was him kissing Iwaizumi. He can imagine his lips are probably so inherently _him_ ; a little rough around the edges, but soft underneath. He wants Iwaizumi to cup and hold his cheeks. He wants it so bad and that's why his heart shatters when he realizes what he's seeing.

Iwaizumi is kissing his girlfriend and _not him_. It's just not right.

The sound of the ball hits the concrete, a loud, bouncing slam. Oikawa gasps, realizing he let go of it in his shock. Both Iwaizumi and Suzuki look in his direction, the two of them wide eyed when they see Oikawa has witnessed the scene in front of him.

"Oikawa-" Iwaizumi begins to say. He doesn't have to explain himself. Oikawa knows he's in the wrong by being upset. He just never thought he would witness Iwaizumi kissing someone that wasn't him.

"I-I... I'm sorry," he gasps. His eyes lock with Iwaizumi's for a moment, and something flashes through his eyes. Pain? Hurt? Oikawa can't place it, and he doesn't really care to try and solve this mystery right now.

He let's the ball continue to roll forward, and he dashes away.

~~

He's not sure how far away he gets. He recalls running fast away from the gym. He doesn't even like running all that much, only does it to stay in shape for volleyball, but this is definitely the fastest he's ever run.

He doesn't want to think about it, or even look at Iwaizumi. He doesn't think he can handle it. He just wants to practice and never think about their lips locking again, but of course Iwaizumi will be there and-

"Oikawa-san!"

He freezes, the feminine voice catching him off guard.

What the hell is _she_ doing here?

He stops and turns around, glaring at the girl. What could she possibly want to say to him?

"Did you come here to brag about your relationship with _Iwa-chan_?" He honestly doesn't mean to be so nasty. It just comes out when she's around; a green monster ripping its way out through his body.

"I... uh... actually I didn't," she says, scuffing her foot against the ground. "We broke up."

It takes a minute for those words to process, mostly because they don't make sense. Just a few moments ago, they were locking lips and giving each other lovey-dovey looks.

"What?" Oikawa snaps, turning to look at her. He would say she's playing some sort of trick, but the way she's looking down as if she's about to cry makes him think otherwise.

Now, guilt washes over him.

"But... I just saw you kissing..."

She bites down on her lip and nods. "It was a goodbye kiss."

He frowns. He suppose it makes sense why the two of them looked so serious and somber before they did it. But why is she coming after him to tell him instead of Iwaizumi?

"Iwaizumi-san was going to follow you but I thought you might not believe him if he told you what happened."

That's a fair assumption. He would've assumed Iwaizumi was making it up to put himself back in Oikawa's good graces. "Alright, then what happened?" he asks, his voice has far less bite to it.

"Well, basically... I'm not you."

"Eh?" Oikawa blinks, confused by the statement.

"I think it's pretty obvious there is no one else for you two. No one can match your intensity about volleyball and... I see the way you two look at each other. I'm not an idiot," she says quietly. "I've seen the way you've been glaring at us for the past month."

Oikawa exhales. Well, he wasn't exactly trying to be subtle about it.

"You did steal my best spiker," he huffs, trying to play it off like it's more about volleyball and not about her stealing his best friend.

A small laugh slips from her lips. "I think I stole more than that," she whispers. "I hope you two take the time to talk."

Oikawa knows they'll talk, but he has no idea what to say to him in regards to this.

"Yeah, uhm, sorry," he mutters, though it's a half-assed apology and he knows it.

"It's okay!" she says, trying to sound cheery, though it's easy to see she's disappointed. "Iwaizumi-san is a really nice person. I want him to be happy and... I think he would be happiest with you."

Oikawa can confirm that's most likely true. But instead he stares at her, completely speechless. How is it that she can figure something like this out, though she barely knows them?

"Don't be too harsh on him, okay?" she says, bowing to him before starting to walk off.

Normally Oikawa is full of words, ready to charm and talk someone's ear off, but... for once he has nothing to say.

~~

The guilt drives Oikawa to avoid Iwaizumi. Normally, it would be odd, but since he was spending so much time with Suzuki Tora, it wasn't all that strange for the two of them to be separated.

But Oikawa knows Iwaizumi knows he's avoiding him. They catch eyes in the locker room and Oikawa rushes out, letting the door slam behind him. He stands in the hallway, awkwardly. Before this whole mess, he would wait and walk home with Iwaizumi, but now...

It's odd, Iwaizumi breaking up with Suzuki was all Oikawa wanted, but now it just feels... gross.

He keeps thinking about Suzuki admitting that she wasn't him. Of course she's not. And no one else is going to be as good for Iwaizumi as he is. He knows this, apparently they both know it, even Suzuki knows it.

But how the hell is Oikawa supposed to talk to Iwaizumi about it. _'Hello Iwa-chan, so glad your girlfriend dumped you cause she realized we're in love before we did.'_

In love...

His cheeks flush as he glances back at the door. That's a whole different topic Oikawa isn't ready to broach.

"How long are you going to avoid me, dumbass?" Iwaizumi snaps, swinging the door open.

Oikawa jumps, stepping backwards. "I'm not avoiding you!"

"Really? That's why we've barely talked in over a week?" Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa wants to point out that it's been more like a month, but now is probably not the best time.

"I've been busy, practice has been intense."

Iwaizumi presses his fist against Oikawa's back. "Practice is always intense. C'mon, let's walk home."

Oikawa lets out a long huff, but he doesn't argue. He follows him, exiting the gym as they head toward the entrance of the school.

"You're such a pain in my ass, you know that?" Iwaizumi says, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Me?!" Oikawa gasps, feigning offense. "If anyone is a pain it's you! You were the one all distracted at practice while you had a girlfriend."

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue. "I wasn't distracted. You were just pissed I wasn't paying attention to you the whole time."

Called out. 

Oikawa doesn't want to admit Iwaizumi is right. "I'm your setter, Iwa-chan!" he says instead. "You should be be paying attention to me."

Iwaizumi groans. "See! This is the problem. Everything always has to be about you!"

"Are you just upset because your girlfriend dumped you?" Oikawa asks.

"Of course I'm pissed about that, but everything she said was damn true and that's what I'm really pissed about," he growls.

Swallowing, Oikawa stops walking. What did Suzuki say to Iwaizumi? She hadn't told him anything about their conversation, just that they had broken up. "What do you mean?"

"She told me I was with the wrong person. That she couldn't be your replacement anymore. She even pointed out that you two have similar names," he snaps.

"That part is true... we do have similar names," Oikawa mutters.

"Yeah, you do," he huffs, his chest heaving as he pulls in a few deep breaths. "This whole time you've been nothing but rude to me and her and then she dumps me, which you obviously wanted, and then you avoid me?! How the hell am I supposed to take that? You're so damn selfish, Tooru!"

Oikawa swallows. Iwaizumi only uses his first name when he's really pissed; when he can't come up with some shitty nickname to tease him.

He is selfish. He's been so selfish this whole time, thinking about how he couldn't bear to see Iwaizumi with this girl, then he finally gets Iwaizumi back and he avoids him.

"I-I'm sorry," he mutters barely audible.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Oikawa growls. "It just sucked seeing you with her. You were doing everything with her, you were even teaching her volleyball and I just... I couldn't stand it! And then when she came and told me that me and you should be together, I felt _bad_ for basically breaking you two up."

Iwaizumi blinks, staring at Oikawa. Everything is almost silent, no words passing between them. The sounds of birds echoed in the air, cars rolling down the streets nearby, but the two stare, letting the moment settle.

"She told you we should be together?" Iwaizumi asks.

"W-What did she tell you?!" Oikawa asks, pointing awkwardly at his best friend.

"That she didn't think she was the right person for me and I probably wouldn't have to look far to find what I wanted. It was stupidly cryptic," he mutters. "But now it makes more sense."

That little bitch tricked him into confessing.

Oikawa bites down on his lip and turns away from him. "Yup. It all makes sense. She dumped you because of me. It's all my fault. I'm selfish and horrible and why would you wanna be with someone like me when you had someone as cute as her!"

This is going horribly. Sure, Suzuki had mentioned they would be good for each other and that she knew Oikawa was jealous, but she had never outwardly said Iwaizumi returned his feelings. What an idiot he was!? Of course Iwaizumi didn't like him _like that_.

"You are selfish," Iwaizumi says. "You're selfish. You're loud. You're obnoxious. Shit," he growls, "I could make a whole long list of all the awful things you are."

"I get it," he snaps, trying not to cry. He doesn't need to look anymore foolish than he already does.

"I dunno if you do," Iwaizumi says and he snakes his fingers through Oikawa's. "You're a lot of horrible things, but I would be nowhere without you. You're my best friend, for better or for worse. It sucked to have you avoiding me because... because I missed you or whatever. Even being with her... I kept missing _you_."

Oikawa freezes. Iwaizumi's fingers are warm against his, comforting and nice. "So you're not mad?" he asks, turning around to look at him.

"Oh no, I'm livid," Iwaizumi smirks. "You idiot. You'll be making this up to me for weeks."

"I-Iwa-chan..." he stammers, tears welling up in his eyes. "I can make it up to you..."

"You will. You can start by going on an actual date with me."

"Eh?" Oikawa blinks. The last thing he expects is for Iwaizumi to ask him on a date!? "You want to."

"You're so dumb when it comes to anything but volleyball," Iwaizumi says, rolling his eyes.

"That's not true-" he starts to argue, but Iwaizumi stops him.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to."

Oikawa can't help but smile. "Okay, let's go," he says and leans forward to brush their lips together. He hasn't been able to get it out of his mind... the thought of Iwaizumi kissing _her_. He wants to erase that memory and make his own instead.

Iwaizumi's free hand comes up to Oikawa's cheek and cups it, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. "Good," he whispers pulling away. "It's settled then."

Heart throbbing, Oikawa's face is bright red but he's never felt more at peace. _Finally_ , he can go on a date with Iwaizumi, they can be together and nothing and no one is going to stand in his way.

He smirks. "Wow, Iwa-chan," he says, squeezing his hand. "Dating a girl who looks like me... has a similar name to mine... If I had known you were so obsessed with me, I would've let you ask me out earlier!"

Iwaizumi immediately frowns and yanks his hand away. "I take it back we're not going anywhere."

"Aw c'mon!" Oikawa pouts, hooking his arm around Iwaizumi's. "It was just a joke!"

"Your jokes suck," Iwaizumi snorts, but he keeps walking, slipping their hands together again.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, leaning against Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"No you're not," he teases.

"I got you to take me on a date, so... no, I'm not," he snorts.

"I knew it," Iwaizumi chuckles.

It feels right. The two of them, laughing again, hand in hand. Oikawa doesn't think it's going to change anytime soon. It's only going to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE HONEST, this was written as a joke for my best friend LOL. We wanted to take tropes we're not relaly fans of and write them for each other just to see how it would go. SO Adriana I really hope you enjoyed shitty Oikawa being jealous of Iwa-chan HFSIDJK HAHAH I feel bad this is so long and ridiculous XD Plz forgive me <3 
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr!  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter!


End file.
